Guess It's Not Really Worth It
by DrapedInBlack
Summary: My interpretation of the X-Evo cast if they were to write sucide letters. Not really a story, but intresting to read. This story ranges from what its rated for. Suicidal actions, depressing suituations.
1. Rogue

Yah. I was given permission by a wonderful author, Sue Sue Magoo, to use her idea of writing suicide letters from the X-Evo cast. It includes X-Men, Brotherhood, etc…everyone I want to add!!! So really, this is not a story, but its still a lot of fun to read. And hey, check out Sue Sue Magoo 's story Letters. It inspired me to do this. So hope you enjoy!! Thank you Sue!!!! And please review!!!

-----

I just exposed myself to cyanide that this institute had in its infirmary. Didn't know you had something like that there. But, now I only have a couple minutes to write this. I guess you could expect this from me. I look the part of suicidal teen, an idiotic statistic. I hate every one of you. I really do. Yes, I know what you're thinking: ' Poor lowly goth girl rambles about her angst. Oh just get over it.' Everyone has angst, I know, but if you expect me to fucking live without the touch of another being, you have to be kidding. Knowing that I can never be in love without a price, knowing you cant even have a baby even if you did get pregnant…

A couple weeks ago, I had been contemplating this, so I had one last resort before I would. I went to sperm bank, and bought some from a healthy donor. I thought if the baby came from me, I could touch it. That I could love it and feels it's soft skin holding my finger, calling mama. I dreamed. I prayed. I cried. And in the end, it had died. After 2 months. And the most disgusting part was that I could see what the baby was thinking in my womb. It was brief, and very primitive thought. It didn't make much since, just worried about food, more food, and resting. After the embryo's thought I could see it melt away inside my stomach all because of my mutation. Then, I threw up. I threw up the closest thing I had to loving someone; to having someone to care for. So you see, I am a murderer as well. I am forever cursed to have no one. You're so lucky, you know. Not having to worry about touching. It must be so wonderful. Maybe in hell I'll be able to touch, whether a good thing or bad. I just can't take it any longer living with this on going burden. When you find me, don't touch my skin. Leave me to stay as the 'untouchable murderer' for eternity. It's a good title for me I think. Tell Mystique if you wish. Not that she would care. It seems I did ramble about my angst. I doubt you even read this far. You probably skimmed and looked at the name on the bottom.

Enviously,

Rogue


	2. Pietro

Hey, another letter is up. Yah! This is Pietro's tons of fun. He's my favorite character along with Lance….and especially together. J. Well, hope you enjoy and Please review!

-----

Speed, quick, so fast…LET ME SLOW DOWN! Did you ever stop to think how I see the world? Sometimes it's okay, and I can see everything as everyone else can. But, there are those times, when I look like I'm on drugs, that I watch everyone in slow motion. My days lasted so long. So I tried ways to slow down… ANYTHING to make me slow down. I stopped eating for a while, hoping the important nutrients would leave my body making me weak, but my body started loosing weight rapidly. In a week I had lost 50lbs, and I don't have that much weight to begin with…I'm only 120lbs. I tried to stop sleeping, but that didn't work either. Mainly because I obviously don't require that much sleep. It was new information for me too. I tried cutting, not for the pain factor, or the release it gave others, but for blood loss. It worked for a while. And actually, I have been doing it for months. I thought I had found the solution. Everything was falling into place…but my body's ruined. And I didn't think of that…

My father found out, as he always does. He was pissed to see his little sex toy all scared up. Why did I do as he said? To protect all of you. He threatened to send his puppets at you. He warned me that if I didn't please him, he would take everything you ever had and leave you all on the streets. And I knew he would. But, he had been doing this to me ever since I was a child, so it wasn't that new. But, when I was scarred up, that was the final straw. He took me away from you guys. Made me come with him to the Acolytes, making it look like I ditched you and joined them. I would never, you all are my brothers.

Especially you Lance, I was the closest to you. You took care of me, and I hung out with you. And then I saw the hurt in your eyes when you saw me 'betray' you. It tore me up inside. I love you with all my heart, as I always have. Yes, another confession, I'm gay, not that surprises any of you. You guys always mocked me for my tight clothes, neat hair, and pale skin. Well, you were right. And I love Lance, but I knew you had to be the straightest guy I knew. Now, I could be wrong, because I did talk about chicks a lot to sound straight. So I don't know, and I'll never know. Father, found out about all this. He used Mesmero to search my mind to see what I was hiding from him. So, father has locked me in a cage like I'm an animal. It's only 4 feet high and 5 feet long. He knows I hate tiny places with my mutation. He told me that at exactly midnight, he would come and fuck me one last time. And with the iron he injected in me yesterday, he will kill me by implosion. Even if he did back down, there is so much iron it has already poisoned my blood stream. I would die by morning.

I wont let him have that satisfaction. Gambit left me a knife, a pen, and paper. Now don't get angry with him, I asked him too. Even if Remy let me go, which he offered me numerous times, I would be found. And if he didn't find me, he would find you guys. He would kill you instead of me. And I can't let that happen. So, tonight before he comes, I'm going to kill myself by slitting my wrists…it's simple, or so I've been told. I'll do it after Remy comes to visit me one last time. He promised to take this letter to you guys, so that you finally know that truth. You deserve at least that much. I don't want to die as your enemy. I want to die as your brother.

Todd, I'll miss you ghetto lingo and odd sense of humor. Freddy, I'll miss your strange out look on the world and your secret poetry that you let no one read (sorry). Lance…I'll miss you…just everything about you. The way you always act so tough, but around me you were gentle. I'll miss it when we would just talk about idiotic stuff all night. I'll miss it when I got sick, you always held me to feel better. You took such good care of me. I thank you. And I love you…all of you. Here's Remy I have to go now. I'll see you again one day.

Your brother,

Pietro Maximoff


End file.
